


of like mind

by Suicix



Series: in any universe [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash February, First Meetings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ doesn't believe that anyone could be drift compatible with her, not now Kaitlyn's gone. But maybe Paige will be different.</p><p>Written for the <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1707324.html">AU Drabble Cycle</a> challenge at femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of like mind

**Author's Note:**

> The table I made for this round (in which I claimed AJ/Paige, so it'll be exclusively fic of that ship for this table) can be found [here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/920.html).
> 
> Written for #10 - "author's choice". I chose "movie fusion".

AJ doesn’t believe it for a second that they might have found someone who’s drift compatible with her. _Potentially_ , Stephanie had said, but potential doesn’t mean _definite_. Besides, Kaitlyn was always the perfect partner for AJ. Anyone else would just absolutely pale in comparison.

She’s to meet this apparently potential partner in Stephanie’s office in the morning – at a time that’s usually far too bright and early for AJ to even be thinking about being awake, but even she can’t bring herself to disobey orders like this. It’ll be simple: she’ll go in, come to the conclusion that she can’t work with whoever it is, and that will be that.

When AJ knocks on the door, she’s told to come in immediately.

“AJ,” Stephanie says, giving AJ a curt nod once AJ’s in front of her desk. “This is Paige. I think you two have what it takes to be a functional team.”

AJ gives Paige a once-over. She’s heard of Paige, but never actually met her before: a rookie pilot with some pretty impressive stats. Impressive for a rookie, anyway. AJ’s not going to pretend that Paige could ever touch _her_. Not yet, at least.

Paige might be interesting to work with, though, if they do indeed turn out to be drift compatible.

AJ can’t tell for sure if this is definitely going to work, but it just might.


End file.
